What You Have Lost
by Chibi Thief
Summary: People don't know what they have until its to late, until they had lost it. Know they want to regain it but the damage is done. Now Tsuna is a proud daughter of the Giglio Nero Family. She wanted nothing to do with her birth parents, but sadly fate likes to mess with her now she involved with them, against her own will of course. Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Thief: Just wanted to say that I got a new idea and decided to type it all out and see if it interested anyone and if it does please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own KHR just the ideas.**

 **Warnings: Slight AU, OOC(maybe), Tsuna as Sky Arcobaleno**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

A brunette child looked up from the shadows as she saw her mother and father hugging and smiling at a two year old child. The child then looked down at her own two small hands, wishing she could have the same affection of love shown to her, but that wasn't possible, her mother had thrown her out to die for. Saying she only needs one son and not a daughter.

 _"He looks like papa that's why I am going to keep him, plus why would I want a girl now you can go away and never bother us ever again."_

She had told her that before slamming the door shut on her face, also locking it. The brunette than began to walk the cold streets of Namimori, leaving the happy family to themselves as she thought of way to kill herself. She began to rub her arms with her hands when she stopped.

Why would she kill herself? She keep going and find a reason to live, she didn't want to end it there, no she wanted to keep going and show her mother that she never needed her.

With that in mind she set her face into a determined one and began to walk forward once again trying to ignore the pain in her heart.

A man white snow white hair came out from the shadows with a small smile, eating his noodles. "Will she be the one."

He asked no one before nodding.

"No she is the one."

He then made his way to her. Tsuna stopped walking and turned around to see a man with a kind smile standing behind her, eating noddles.

"Hello." She called out to him with a small smile on her face.

The man blinked at her, not believing a small child could give him the kindest, warmest and loving smile at that age. He only saw one person smiling like that, but that person was no longer here.

"Hello there, why are you out and alone at this time of night." He asked as he gave her a smile in return.

The child then observed him, thinking to herself before answering the man. "I have no family."

The man frowned, _'Does she have it?'_

"What do you mean you have no family." He asked her. "What's your name child."

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." She answered him, before smiling at him with that smile that was pulling him to her. "But you can call me Tsuna! And what I mean is that my mom doesn't want me anymore. She said it was because she only needs a son and doesn't want a daughter."

"Tsuna, you can call me Kawahira." He told her, as he tried not to frown. _'So she really, interesting.'_

Tsuna then tilted her head to the side a frown on her small chubby face. "Kawahira-san, why do you have no presence?"

Kawahira's silver eyes widen as he heard her, then he gave her a mysterious smile, and avoided her question. "Would you like to come with me, I will take you to some place where you will be loved and shown what it is to be a daughter."

Tsuna looked into his eyes, trying to find a lie hidden in them before smiling and nodding at him. She moved her arms above her head and began to curl her fingers and began to uncurl them.

Kawahira was confused before he got the idea, she wanted to be carried. He lifted her up, careful to not drop his food and began to walk away from the street. He turned his head back, but continued walking and gave the Sawada residence one more look before turning back and looked at the road in front of him.

 _'You have no idea what you had just lost, Sawada's. But it's okay I will just take her from you.'_ He thought as he entered his own shop. _'I will make sure she is raised properly.'_

Tsuna fell asleep as she and the man, who was wearing a plain green kimono, closed the door and then the small peaceful house changed into a huge room that had expensive looking furniture and cloths. He waited for someone to enter and when they did they gasped at him.

"What are you doing here!" The woman with green hair explained as she tried not to scream at the man in her room. She then narrowed her eyes when she got a good look at the man, who was standing in the shadows, hiding from the light. "Good to see you Checkerface."

Checkerface smiled at the woman. "Good to see you too, Aria."

Aria then took note of the small child in his arms, "You never told me that you had a child?"

"She is not mine, her parents abandoned her for her younger brother." Checkerface said as he walked to her and gave the child to her. "Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her parents are Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. I cannot raise her myself but I know you can. Raise her and look for the happiness that you cannot get."

Aria knew what he was talking about. She had always had miscarriages whenever she got pregnant, because of that she never got the chance to be a mother.

"W-Why me?" Aria said as she held Tsuna in her arms. "Is it because of _that._ "

"That is one of the reason, the other is because she has the purest flames I had ever seen. She will be a great boss for them." Checkerface said as he patted the brown fluffy hair. "She is what is needed for the future."

Aria went to say something, only to see Checkerface slowly disappearing, leaving no trace behind.

Then Gamma entered the room with papers in his hands. "Boss, we have Vongola wanting to form an alliance."

Aria turned to face Gamma with Tsuna in her arms. The blond finally looked up from the paper and almost dropped them when he saw his lover with a child.

"W-What's that!" Gamma said as he had his eyes on the sleeping brunette.

"She is out new daughter." Aria told him with a warm smile on her face. "Her name will be Giglio Nero Tsunayoshi."

Gamma went from shock to happy in a matter of seconds, he jumped to her side and began to coo at his daughter. Aria warmed to the child, even more when the child woke up and looked at them.

Gamma smiled at her and was shocked to see her give him the warmest, nicest and purest smile he had ever seen. Aria was also shocked.

Years began to pass and before they knew it, they had Tsuna for twelve years.

"I never regret anything these passe twelve years." Aria said as she was on the bed, pale and weak. She coughed into her hand, before speaking again. "Both you and Tsuna are my family. And I love you both so very much."

Tsuna, who was now fourteen, stood on her father's right side, trying her best to not cry. She was shaking but kept a strong face, for the sake of her father and mother.

"I am happy to have met you both." Aria told them with her smile, she then beckoned Tsuna to her. As the brunette walked to her she felt a tear escape from her eye. "Now don't cry, Tsuna I want to see your smile."

Tsuna took a deep breath in before giving her mother the brightest smile she could muster. Aria laughed, it was sweet but painful one.

"Protect them, and love them for you are the sky that embraces all. Never push one away for the other, treat them all the same." Aria told her daughter, handing her a round object. She then beckoned Gamma over, to which the blond looked at her with a painful smile. "Just know that you will always be my lover, and I hope that you regret none of our memories that we had together, especially how we met."

"Never, I love you to much. Thanks for the memories." Gamma said.

Aria looked at him and then Tsuna before closing her eyes, letting them know that they will never be open again.

Tsuna still smiling, wavered before braking down and crying, clutching the item her mother gave to her. Gamma covered his wife's face, knowing that she passed away happily before bending down and hugging his daughter's body close. Trying to not cry.

"I will be just like mom. I won't disappoint her." Tsuna said as she clutched Gama's sleeve.

Weeks passed by and the funeral was done with, Aria wanted them to grant them one last wish and that was to move to Japan. Tsuna was all against it but Aria wanted her to at least get to know her bother, but not interact with her mother is she did not want to.

"Ready." Gamma asked the brunette who had a pout on her face as she nodded.

"Don't be like that. I guarantee that nothing bad will happen while we are here." Gamma said as he ruffled her brown hair.

As they talked they missed a small toddler passing them as he too got off the plane. The toddler dressed in a black suit, accompanied by a black fedora with a yellow stripe around it. "Time for some tutoring."

* * *

 **So tell me your thoughts about this in a review and if you do like it than the nest chapter will be longer than this one. Since I am testing out the waters it is short.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi Thief: Wow twelve reviews, considering it took me so long to get a chance to update and for that I apologize. I somewhat lost track of time and before I knew it, it was June so I am very sorry!**

 **But here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, just the idea.**

 **Warnings: Slight AU, OOC(maybe), Tsuna as the Sky Arcobaleno, genderbend**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna looked up to where they were going to stay at and all but glared at the blond man when she saw who she lived next to.

"Dad." Tsuna said as she turned to look at her father who fixed his tie before opening the door.

"Look honey our furniture has been set up." Gamma said as he entered and took his shoes off. He then motioned to Tsuna to enter the house. To which the brunette did, as soon as she entered someone else left the home next to theirs.

"Ara? We have new neighbors." A woman with short brown hair said as she placed a hand on her face as she saw the lights on to the house that was vacant. "Maa, maybe I will make them a small dinner to welcome them."

With that she went to the market with a slight hop in her step.

Tsuna went to her room and almost jumped from happiness, it was exactly like the one in Italy. For that she was happy, it made her feel more like home. She took in the slightly darker and lighter colors of orange on her room liking the way it calmed her down.

Just then her father walked through the door with a slight frown on his face. "I come with news."

"What's wrong dad." Tsuna asked as she went to sit on her bed.

"I got news that Reborn is here to train the Decimo." Gamma said as he leaned on the door frame. "So you are to likely counter him sooner or later."

Tsuna frowned as she remembered what she was taught about each and every Arcobaleno from her mother. "If I remember he is the Sun Arcobaleno."

"Yes." Gamma said as he smiled at her.

"Very well." Tsuna said as she went to her bag and took out a book with information of the Arcobaleno's. "How should I approach him?"

Gamma left her to enter his own room and began to put his clothes away in the drawers and closet.

After a while Tsuna went downstairs to see what they were missing, writing it down on the small notebook as she checked. She was muttering words to herself, making comments and writing when the bell rang. She looked up, hearing the shower on, meaning her father was showering, so she went to the door, not before grabbing the gun under the cabinet.

She opened the door to see a blond spiky haired teen, he was standing there looking scared and uncomfortable. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hello." She said, hoping to ease the teens nerves. "How can I help you?"

"U-Um..." The kid stopped talking when he turned to look at her, his blue eyes widening when he saw her. Tsuna wanted to giggle when she saw him turn a bright red. "M-M-M-My m-m-mother w-wanted t-to w-welcome you to eat dinner with us."

Tsuna made sure not to let her smile fall. "Sure I'm sure my father wouldn't mind."

"G-Great." He said before turning, he was about to leave when he turned back around. "My name is Sawada Ieyasu and we live on the house next to yours."

Tsuna turned to see where he was pointing before nodding. "Its a pleasure to meet you Sawada-san my name is Giglio Nero Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna.

"C-Call me I-Ieyasu." He told her.

"What time should we be there?" She asked him.

"Around six."

Nodding they said their goodbyes.

Tsuna closed her door and turned to see her father in black slacks and a white tank top.

"What was that about." He said as he put the towel around his neck, not wanting the cold drops of water to touch the back of his neck.

"We were invited to dinner with the Sawada family." Tsuna told him as she had a sour look on her face.

"Oh, so it begins." Gamma said as he sat down at the table. "Lets go buy food then. We can get to know the people here, and get familiar with the places in case we ever get lost."

"Yay a shopping trip with daddy!" Tsuna said as she twirled around before going to her room and changing to get ready. Gamma went to put on a white button up shirt and then his usual suit jacket.

He waited for the brunette and got up when he heard her coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Tsuna in a long black sleeve shirt with a cream colored skirt.

"I'm ready!" Tsuna called out to her father who smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed the keys off the table, then they were off.

Tsuna and Gamma entered one of the many shops in the shopping district, looking inside and talking over which product is better.

"I say no." Gamma said.

"You have no room to talk, dad." Tsuna told him. "I am going to be the one cooking, because we both know that you can't even cook an egg."

Gamma blushed. "At least I try!"

"Try harder."

"Not all of us are perfect."

It was then that they noticed a presence leaking killer intent. Tsuna and Gamma both dodged an incoming attack. Right where they were standing was an imprint of a weapon. They turned around to see a teen older than Tsuna by a year, he had on a white button up shirt with his school jacket on his shoulders and black pants. In his hands were a pair of metal tonfas.

"You are disturbing the peace in Namimori." He told them with a fierce glare.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow while Gamma sighed, he forgot to tell her about the demon of Namimori.

She then turned back to the food and began to fill up the cart, as if nothing was happening.

Gamma turned and apologized to the teen. "I apologize we will try to keep our voices low. Tsuna."

"'M sorry." She told the black haired teen as she turned and bowed to him.

The teen twitched. "Who are you."

"We just arrived here a couple of hours ago." Gamma told him. "Just your usual people looking for a new place to live."

The teens eyes narrowed, but then he raised his arms again a glint in his eyes. "Fight me."

Gamma blinked, Tsuna continued to store the cart with food, ignoring the two men talking.

"Maybe another time, we are in a store right now." Gamma told the teen, not sure on how to proceed with the situation. When he turned back he saw no trace of brown. "Tsuna?"

The teen was also surprised to find the brown haired girl gone, only to see her turned the corner with the cart filled with food and other ingredients.

"Dad I'm done we can head on home!" Tsuna said with a smile on her face. "Also I got some of this on the way here, I heard that it was really good so I wanted to get it and try it out."

Gamma turned to see that it was a pack of pocky. He glared at the packed of chocolate before agreeing with it.

The teen stared at the brunette and the blond before smirking and called them a different name. "Omnivore's."

"Hm?" This made the brunette turn to face him.

"We shall meet again, and then we will fight." He told her.

"Hm, I can do spars if you want. Starting tomorrow will be good for me." Tsuna commented as she took out a small orange notebook and scribbled something on it before nodding and closing the door.

"Very well." He was satisfied as he left the store.

"Let's go pay for the food and get ready for dinner." Gamma said as he placed a hand on his face.

"Okay!" Tsuna cheered as she pushed the cart to the check out aisle.

"It's going to be a long day." Gamma muttered as he followed after her. "I can just feel it."

After buying the groceries they walk back home, talking about the spare time they had and what they will need to do before the dinner.

"So please don't make any weird faces at them, Tsuna." Gamma said as he took out the key to unlock the door, he then opened the door and walked inside to get to the kitchen.

"Fine." Tsuna pouted as she also placed the bags on the table. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask for." Gamma said as he began to place the food in the fridge, the brunette following suit. "We may be attack later on by Reborn, since he's already here and invading the Sawada residence."

Tsuna paused, she already knew he was here, just like Kawahira he had no presence but she could somewhat feel him. But she made sure that he could not feel them, with the help of her mother and father she made sure to tone down her presence to one of a small kid.

"Yes I know." Tsuna said as she grabbed the plastic bags and put them all in one drawer. "I rather it happen sooner than later."

"That's fine, now go get ready. We will leave in twenty."

"'Kay~"

Tsuna went to take a quick shower before exiting and checking the time, ten minutes left. She dried her hair before walking back down to meet up with her father, who was sitting on the table with is laptop.

"Dad?" Tsuna asked as she had on blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and her black boots. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gamma answers as he exited the tab and closed the electronic. "How about we take something, as a thank you for inviting us to dinner."

"Ugh, do we have to." Tsuna grumbled, before sighing. "Alright, I'll make something quick."

"How about these!"

Brown eyes looked up to see her father holding up a box of sushi. Raising an eyebrow she just had to ask.

"When did you get those?"

"When you were showering."

"Hm. That will do."

The two of them headed out and walked onto the Sawada residence. Gamma took an extra step and rung the door bell, then went to fix his tie, he chanced a glance towards his daughter and smiled as he saw her calmed down.

"Hello!"

The door opened to reveal a short haired brunette opening the door, she had on a innocent smile. "Ara, you must be the new neighbors! I'm Sawada Nana it's nice to meet you!"

"Hello Sawada-san, I'm Giglio Nero Gamma, and this here is my daughter, Giglio Nero Tsuna." Gamma said as he bought his daughter forward, taking notice of Nana's brown eyes grow wide with shock.

"Good evening Sawada-san!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope this will ease you for that day, I am currently typing in the next chapter so it should be out by next week or in two weeks.**

 **Answers to reviewers:**

 **farronewp: Thank you for reviewing and sorry it took so long!**

 **GranEvol21: Thank you for reviewing and sorry it took so long, as for the omake, I love it!**

 **ktorr16: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be updated but after so long here it is! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **IchiharaYuuki: Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you like it and as for Yuni, we shall see. About the story line, I will follow some of it but not all of it. Sorry for the wait**

 **Shadow wolf fang: Thank you for reviewing and I apologize for the wait.**

 **Murasakino Kaen Yuza: Sorry for the long wait and no its not going to be an abandon story, so I apologize of it seemed that way. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **pricesdraco: Muchas gracias, y si ya tengo la parte del encuentro con su anterior familia, nomas tengo que escribir otras cosas y ya esta el capitulo. Y por las otras cosas, eso es un secreto por el moment, mas en el futuro se van a descubrir. Gracias por el commentario!**

 **Foxluna: I'm happy to know that you like it! As for Nana I decided to change her character a little bit to see how it will turn out. I just feel like Aria would have been a better mom than Nana but that's just me, as for Iemitsu not saying anything, well that's for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **Littlest1: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, they will be her brothers, since Tsuna will have the arcobaleno as her guardians. Sorry for the late chapter.**

 **treavellergirl: Yes I felt bad doing that to Aria but it needed to be done for a certain time in the story. And as for Reborn's Pacifier not reacting, that will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I apologize for the late chapter.**

 **NenziPotatoQueen: I love your name, just thought I should say that first. Thanks for reviewing and I apologize for the late chapter. I didn't mean for it to drag out this long.**

 **EatsBooks: Yes I will be continuing and I am sorry for not updating and making you think I will abandon the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
